Árbol de Navidad
by Himikoland
Summary: En el proceso de armar el árbol navideño rompí como diez esferas, me tropecé en la alfombra con una de las series de luces y casi lo tiro al tratar de colocarle la estrella plateada en la punta; pero todo eso era nada comparado al brillo cálido y hermoso de la luz que irradiaba su sonrisa. [SasuSaku] [UA]


© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Árbol de ****Navidad**

* * *

—Quiero mi árbol de navidad.

La voz de Sakura llegó a mis oídos y juré por Dios que, si volvía mis ojos a ella, la vería con los labios apretados en un puchero infantil y un gesto de cachorro.

Así fue.

No pude resistirme a mirarla en otro de sus momentos espontáneos e inmaduros que solía tener por cualquier motivo, en particular, cuando implicaba emociones y momentos especiales. Esta vez, ese momento iba acompañado de esferas, luces de colores y aroma a pino.

Correcto: Navidad.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco días de diciembre y los negocios, casas y edificios se hallaban ya atestados, repletos, literalmente vomitando adornos por sus techos, ventanas y puertas. Luces parpadeantes brillaban por las vitrinas y aparadores. La Navidad se anunciaba a gritos, incluso cuando recién había comenzado el mes. Colgada en la sonrisa de los niños, en el frío que nos calaba los huesos —o por lo menos a mí, sí— y en los villancicos que, como música de fondo, se hacía escuchar por todos lados.

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

Mares de gente pululando por doquier y derrochando su dinero en las compras innecesarias de temporada, impostores de Santa y esferas _everywhere_. Por si acaso no lo han notado, es menester aclarar que no me gusta la Navidad: detesto la fecha. Digo, por si no se habían dado cuenta.

Navidad es una cosa que me aturde. Lo único que me agrada de estas fechas son el ponche caliente y los puestos callejeros de comida que encuentran por doquier en la fría estación: la gallina de los huevos de oro de sus ventas.

Ah, claro, y su sonrisa de niña ilusionada.

Y es que, contrario a mí, Sakura ama la Navidad.

Cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos el año pasado, luego de que ella volviera de su estancia de maestría en Tokio, la Navidad nos alcanzó apenas a los dos meses de habitar nuestro nuevo hogar. Yo por supuesto, no me esperé que de repente ella dijera algo así como que había que planear las festividades navideñas, comprar regalos, adornar nuestro departamento y demás.

No me agradó del todo la idea.

Desde que me había mudado de la casa de mis padres en Kyoto, a mis diecinueve años, jamás volví a verme envuelto en la celebración de esa fecha, a menos que mamá insistiera para aparecerme por la casa Uchiha, lo cual concedí algunas ocasiones más por darle gusto que por voluntad propia.

Pero Sakura habló y me compartió sus planes con una sonrisa tan hermosa e ilusionada, que no pude contradecirla. No tuve el valor de robarle su alegría, haciéndole algún comentario mal intencionado o irónico respecto a ello. Además, era muy cierto eso de que el enamoramiento te hacía ser más empático con el otro en la convivencia de pareja, aunque también era cierto, que entre más tiempo pasaba y la confianza generada por la cotidianeidad hacía a un lado las formalidades, uno se iba mostrando tal como era y aprendía a lidiar con el "nuevo-yo-real" de su pareja.

Y ese fue el caso de ella, por supuesto, porque con el paso de los meses ha descubierto —¿no lo sabía acaso ya?— que todo aquello que implique gentío, convivencia multitudinaria y festejos no es para nada lo mío y, que si puedo evitarlo, no dudo en hacerlo.

No obstante, al recordar la tortura que fueron los preparativos de Navidad, me da náusea y me duele la cabeza: ir a la punta de la montaña para elegir un árbol de pino que se secará en menos de un mes: ir a perderte en medio del tumulto citadino de comercios plagados de artículos de temporada. Y miren que vivir en pleno centro de Yokohama no es la idea más sensata que se nos pudo ocurrir. Cosa aparte es el colgar adornos por la casa, cambiar los manteles, los juegos de la vajilla, las luces exteriores y… no me acuerdo qué más. Poner todas esas esferas y metros de luces…

No, definitivamente no quiero vivir eso otra vez.

—¿Cuándo pondremos el nuestro? —preguntó.

Y esa había sido la señal.

—¡Mira, el último álbum de Akatsuki! —exclamé para zafarme.

¡Por Dios, a mí ni me gustan esos tipos! Pero algo debía salvarme y distraer la atención de mi chica eficientemente, lo cual fue una brillante idea porque sonrió, corrió a la estantería que le había señalado y se olvidó del jodido asunto del árbol de navidad.

Momentáneamente.

Porque sí, Haruno Sakura no iba a parar, la conocía demasiado bien y estaba seguro de que, en cualquier instante, volvería a sacar el tema a colación. Y yo debía tomar cartas en el asunto con antelación.

Y lo hice, se me ocurrió una solución bastante sensata y mediadora, con la que ambos ganábamos. Ella tendría su árbol y yo mi cordura.

Un par de días después, al término de una visita a una zona de construcción en la que trabajábamos Itachi y yo en la asociación de arquitectos, me pasé por el centro comercial y compré un pequeño arbolito de pino. Lo coloqué en la mesita junto a la sala.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

Una de mis cejas levantada y mi expresión lacónica debió haberle transmitido que no.

—Es un árbol de navidad.

—¡Eso no llega ni a árbol!

¡Claro que era un árbol! Es decir, sí, tenía apenas algunas cuantas ramas con brotes de pino, pero ese era el objetivo de esos árboles con tendencias minimalistas, muy popular en el diseño contemporáneo. ¡Tenía una enorme esfera roja!

—Es un árbol minimalista. –defendí mi punto.

—Sasuke, si no querías poner uno debiste habérmelo dicho y ya.

De acuerdo, eso no era un buen augurio, Sakura se estaba enfadando.

—¿Te das cuenta de que pasaríamos horas y horas desenredando y enredado luces de colores y colgando interminablemente adornos y esferas que al menor golpe o caída se quiebran? ¿Sabes cuánto nos ahorraríamos en la factura de electricidad? Estaríamos cuidando al planeta, _my darling_.

Me felicité internamente por mis lúcidos argumentos que apelaban a la razón y al sentimiento ecologista del mundo, seguro de que no podría refutarlas, por el contrario, los admitiría asombrada con algo como: «Oh, tienes toda la razón Sasuke-kun. No había pensado en eso. Este árbol es definitivamente inteligente y hermoso.»

Pero eso no fue lo que obtuve. Lo que obtuve fueron sus pestañas ligeramente húmedas y sus preciosos ojos llorosos.

—Haz lo que quieras. —dijo, y entonces se fue a perder a algún lugar en la cocina.

Y no, no necesitan aclararme que ese «Haz lo que quieras», en realidad había significado un clarísimo «Eres un idiota, estoy fúrica y no seguiré discutiendo contigo, pero no te lo diré», gracias.

Fui tras ella como siempre hago en sus esporádicos episodios de berrinche que, aunque no son muy a menudo, cuando los hace, realmente ponen nervioso a cualquiera. Y es que al ser su carácter una mezcla entre lo alegre, reflexivo y explosivo, el resultado de una intensa descarga emocional es sumamente difícil de predecir. Mi método efectivo en la mayoría de los casos es apaciguar su enojo, pero extrañamente, en este, no estuve seguro de que funcionara.

—Sakura…

—Dije, haz lo que quieras.

Cite aquí la misma interpretación de algunas líneas arriba, por favor.

La miré ignorarme yendo de aquí y allá, ocupándose en prepararse un té de canela, otro signo ineludible de que estaba conteniendo su furia, pues, aparte de que es su té favorito, también lo bebe cuando quiere calmarse los nervios y el enojo. Recuerdo muy bien sus efectos cuando vio a Naruto golpeado de un ojo y descubrió que Neji, el hermano de Hinata, el responsable al saber la noticia de que iba a ser tío sin haberse casado aún con su hermana.

Mientras ayudaba a Hinata a curarle, bebía tragos de ese té y, estoy seguro, de que se tragaba millares de improperios dirigidos al mayor de la casa Hyuuga.

También, durante los primeros meses que comenzamos a salir y las chicas de la Facultad seguían acosándome con sus cartitas de amor y eso. No se permitía tocar ese tema si no era en presencia de una buena dosis de ese té. Verla agitar la especia en la rebosante agua caliente de una taza, era como la luz amarilla de un semáforo: una advertencia.

Suspiré frustrado. No quería poner el maldito árbol, por una jodida vez.

—Amor, no seas intransigente, mira…

Y mi amor, abandonó su taza en la barra de la cocina y encrespada —supongo que por mi intento de suavizarla con palabras amorosas, lo que ella juraba yo hacía cuando quería dar por zanjado cualquiera de nuestros desacuerdos—, se dirigió al perchero y descolgó el abrigo rojo que se le ceñía tan bien con esos jeans negros que traía, tomó dos juegos de llaves, uno del departamento y otro de mi coche respectivamente, y salió de la casa, dejando un sonoro portazo como muestra contundente del grado de su furia marca Haruno.

_Yeap_, un berrinche en toda regla.

Debí haber comprado el desdichado árbol y ya. Lo menos que me puedo esperar de esto es: uno, que a ella le den ganas de dormir en el sofá; y dos, que casualmente en el transcurso de tres semanas, a mi querida novia-prometida-conyugue, le duela la cabeza todas las noches.

_Fuck_, debí haber comprado el maldito árbol.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, salí tras ella. No iba a permitir que un estúpido árbol o Navidad o lo que sea, me robara a mi novia. Así tuviera que pasarme horas desenredando miles de hilos de luces o haciendo malabares con frágiles esferas de las que seguramente muchas se romperían; incluso si me obligaba a ir a la celebración de nochebuena que, casi juro, estaba organizando con Ino y sus amigas. Todo por ella. Bueno, no todo, pero supongo que en algo tan trivial —sí, ahora me parecía trivial—, alguien tenía que ceder, ¿cierto?

La alcancé en el estacionamiento, justo cuando desactivaba la alarma del auto.

—¿Me puedes decir mínimo a dónde vas? —le pregunté, deteniendo la apertura de la puerta del conductor. Ella se volvió hacia mí con sus lagunas verdes a punto de verterse.

—Te dije que quería mi árbol de Navidad y eso de allá arriba no es un árbol de Navidad.

La forma en que lo dijo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pestañas húmedas… No pude resistir la tentación y la tomé por el cuello, besándola repentinamente. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo libre y la atraje hacia mí para sentir su calor. Ella suspiró y no me rechazó, en su lugar, sentí cómo sus delgados brazos se enroscaron en mi torso, abrazándome con anhelo.

—¿Cómo quieres tu árbol? —le inquirí quedamente, a milímetros de sus labios, entretenido en mirarlos como a una apetitosa y fresca cereza.

—Enorme, con muchas esferas y con muchas, muchas luces de colores. —describió con la emoción vibrando en su voz, antes de deslumbrarme con una de sus tan preciosas sonrisas.

—¿Aunque jodas al mundo con tu gran aportación al calentamiento global? —apunté sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla, por cierto, algo idiota de mi parte tomando en cuenta que acababa de lograr que se contentara conmigo.

—Eres un imbécil. —dijo con sus ojos acusadores y yo no la dejé decir más, besándola de nuevo, ansioso por probar sus adictivos labios.

La acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la puerta cerrada del automóvil. Dios, si no fuera porque estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio y algunas gentes —léase nuestros vecinos— todavía pasaban por allí, probablemente le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo. Creo que es cierto eso de que las peleas son un buen combustible para la libido.

Para nuestra buena suerte —y reputación—, Sakura me empujó levemente con sus palmas, regresándome la cordura que ya perdía cuando comencé a morder su cuello. Me detuve y le quité las llaves del coche, tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla para que entrara y se quedara quieta mientras, paternal, le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Tomé lugar en el volante y, a sus deseos, nos dirigimos a la reserva local donde en estas fechas ponían a la venta árboles naturales de pino. Llegamos ambientados con un «Winter Wonderland» que sonaba en el equipo de audio, como si mi auto fuera un carro de campaña o algo así, y me tragué los muchos comentarios sarcásticos que mi lengua cosquilleaba por soltar. No podía hacerla enojar otra vez, o peor, hacerla llorar.

Porque a mi mente acudió un vago recuerdo en que ella me contó, distraídamente, que la Navidad era el único recuerdo valioso que guardaba de su feliz infancia, cuando su madre todavía vivía y su padre no elegía su trabajo por sobre ella. Obviamente, no iba yo a ser quien se lo mancillase. Y por eso, todo el camino la dejé hacer lo que quiso, la seguí de buena gana en su larga decisión por optar por el árbol perfecto, para luego no quejarme cuando hubo que subir el árbol encima de mi auto, mi amado Audi azul eléctrico… Juro que rogué porque no se le hiciera ningún rayón.

Respiré.

«Recuerda que es para una buena causa, te irás al cielo. Y si todo sale bien, puede que sea esta misma noche», me tranquilicé mentalmente, soñando con la continuación de lo inconcluso en el estacionamiento.

Mi adorable novia entonces me llevó de vuelta al centro comercial para comprar esferas y luces, el principio de mi viacrucis. Volví a respirar.

Arribamos al departamento ya por la noche y yo sólo quería arrastrarme hasta el sillón, dejarme caer y no levantarme hasta el otro día, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió. Sakura quiso armar el arbolito —enorme árbol diría yo— en ese momento, argumentando que el resto de la semana trabajaría hasta tarde y que no podríamos hacerlo antes de la mitad del mes y que para entonces qué chiste. Ya se imaginarán el enorme esfuerzo que supuso el poner mi mejor cara y ceder a sus deseos: estaba agotado de las compras y de la gente. Sobre todo, de la gente. ¿Qué no hay en el mundo ya medidas de planificación familiar? Porque si las hay, parece que no funcionan.

Contemplé a Sakura desenredar las series de colores, con una paciencia y cuidado, que me calmó el mal humor: era increíble cómo se enfocaba en cualquier tarea que se propusiera cumplir, con detalle y esfuerzo, siempre dando lo mejor de sí en realizarlo. Me encantaba su perseverancia y su forma independiente de conseguir las cosas, disuadiendo a quien hubiera que disuadir, a su única y personal manera.

—Dame eso. —le dije, tomando una de las puntas de la serie para que ella, con la otra, empezara a enredarla alrededor del fragante pino que ya se izaba junto al ventanal.

Me sonrío feliz y mi corazón tembló.

Qué cursi, ¿verdad?

Y tal como lo vaticiné, en el proceso de armar el árbol navideño rompí como diez esferas, me tropecé en la alfombra con una de las series de luces y casi lo tiro al tratar de colocarle la estrella plateada en la punta; pero todo eso era nada comparado al brillo cálido y hermoso de la luz que irradiaba su sonrisa: nada comparado a lo idiota enamorado que me hacía sentir.

—Te amo. —susurró, abrazándome mientras contemplábamos nuestra obra terminada.

—Feliz Navidad. —le dije yo, atrayéndola para besarla entre el tintineante reflejo colorido de las luces.

«No más que yo, _my darling_, no más que yo.»

**.::.**

* * *

Tehehehe, es que ya estamos casi en navidad y pues como yo no he puesto mi árbol, alguien lo tenía que poner y ese fue Sasuki con su Sakurita lololol

Gracias por leer, pyong!


End file.
